


For Everything, Its Price

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Soulfire Burns Bright [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adoptable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, On Hiatus, Pre Future Arc, Price of Dying Will Flames, Rating has changed, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, post Varia Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Everything had its price, or the one where every Sky is an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR) collection. 



Tsuna was curled up on his bed, uncomfortable in his own skin, and trying to deal with the persistent dull ache in his abdomen when Reborn came in to his room to wake him that morning. It surprised him when he wasn’t hit by a Leon-hammer. Instead there was an almost gentle hand that ruffled his hair, that made Tsuna curious.

“What’s wrong with me, Reborn?“ a wave of Sun flames that coursed through his body gently, and a wary Tsuna could tell his demon-tutor was smiling.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ baka-Tsuna. I was expecting this.” The obvious pleasure and amusement in Reborn’s voice only increased his wariness. “Now, up. This is no excuse not to go to school.” The expected Leon-hammer materialised in his hand.

“Hiiiiiiee!” Tsuna tumbled out of bed, and groped for his uniform. “I’m moving, I’m moving!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera pounced on him the moment he left his house, still too wary of his sister's presence to come in, but willing to accept the bento Tsuna handed to him (he'd noticed that if he didn't bring his Storm guardian food, the volatile boy had a tendency to eat little more than instant noodles; between that and his compulsive smoking, Tsuna worried about him). The presence of one of his guardians did something to the aches he'd woken with, allowing them to subside significantly.

They talked about nothing much until they neared Nami Middle and Takeshi joined them, slinging a compassionate arm across Tsunas's shoulders and the Sky almost melted as the ache disappeared entirely. He could only quietly enjoy the absence of pain as his Rain and Storm bickered in their normal fashion over his head. If one of them had been female, - 

He shook his head, and turned over Reborn's words that morning in his head. He'd already learnt that that level of delight in his tutor was a phenomenally bad sign; Dino-nii had warned him of that much the first time he'd visited. 

Another bad sign was waiting for them at the gate to the Middle School; Hibari-san is amongst his committee for once, rather than perched out of sight, waiting for a infraction. His tonfas look as if they’ve already been put to use this morning, though his Gakuran is still pristine. Despite knowing that the older boy is his Cloud, and has fought alongside them, his stomach still drops as he realises they’ve been spotted. 

The ache in his abdomen blooms fast and vicious as Takeshi’s arm falls away, ready to grasp his sword, and he doubles over and gasps, drawing all three of his Guardians’ attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari's tonfas disappear back up the sleeves off his still exquisitely neat Gakuran as he goes from Chairman of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee to Vongola Cloud Guardian, in the space of a single breath. The difference is in posture, in the faint purple taint in the prefect's normally steel grey eyes, and the killing intent he exudes. The majority of the students present dann near run into the school, looking anywhere but at either Hibari or Tsuna.

Takeshi's hand falls away from the hilt of Shigure Kintoki where it rests, slung across his back. Gokudera slides his sticks of dynamite back out of sight and grumbles in annoyance when the Rain Guardian scoops up the Boss. He only just succeeds in resisting the temptation to snatch Juudaime away from the baseball-idiot, but he had to admit Yamamoto is better able to carry Tsuna.

This is their Cloud's territory. Without knowing what's wrong with Juudaime, he wants him somewhere safe and controllable, and neither the hospital, nor the school nurse's room appeal. Signing internally, and muttering to himself that's all this is for the Juudaime, he raises an eyebrow at Hibari-san. He is, unexpectedly, rewarded by a set of keys that would have knocked him out of he hadn't caught them.

Tsuna grumbles from where he's cradled in Yamamoto's arms, but they all ignore him, as his face is buried in Takeshi's shirt and he's making no attempt to escape from the hold.

He leads the way up to the Reception Room - Hibara's chosen den - and slides the key the Cloud had thrown at him smoothly into the lock. The door of course isn't actually locked and Kusakabe rises gracefully from where he'd been kneeling working on what looked like police files.

"Hibari-san has gone to find Shamal-hentai. In the meantime," his hand came away from the discreet earpiece he'd been wearing, "he _suggests_ that you remain here." Kusakabe voice was flat as he gathered his weapons. "I will be covering the rest of his patrol." Hibari's Vice-Chairman stalked out of the room, clearly disapproving of non-Committee members in the Reception Room.

Yamamoto had tried to put the Juudaime down on one of the room's surprisingly comfortable sofas, but the young Sky refused to release him, so the baseball idiot was forced to take a seat himself. Gokudera found himself perching on one of the sofa's arms and gingerly petting Juudaime's fluffy hair.

His hand snapped away when Shamal was herded through the door to the Reception Room by a glaring Disciplinary Committee chairman, wielding purple tinted tonfas. The perverted doctor took a single look at the way Tsuna was curled up, half in Yamamoto's lap, and the way he was unconsciously leaning into his Guardians' touch.

"He's just coming into the whole of being a sky." Shamal's voice dripped with his disinterest in the male form. "It was inevitable once he had all six guardians." Hayato's eyes widened as he recalled one of the few general Flame related lessons he'd recieved prior to running from his Familiga, but after his Storm affinity had first made itself known.

"He's,-"

Shamal nodded.

"I'm not sure whether to envy or pity you, Hayato." Shamal's eyes flicked between his fellow guardians. "It's supposed to be one of the most enjoyable experiences there is, but you have to _share_ ," the leer on the his tutor's face was almost comical and Gokudera face palmed. 

"Get out!" slipped out muffled, but clear enough, and Shamal took the opportunity to slip back out of the room, past the alert, interested-despite-himself Cloud Guardian.


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari stepped into the room and locked the door behind himself, once the doctor had left.

"Explain. Herbivore." Hibari’s voice carried killing intent as he stalked across the room to his desk, his Gakuran swirling around him. "The pervert doctor just implied you know what's going on."

Gokudera's fingers twitched towards his packet of cigarettes, briefly regretting sending Shamal away. Scrubbing one hand over his eyes, he sighed.

''Fine. Mafia Sex Ed 301. Becoming Flame Active is known to make some fascinating changes to your biology. The alterations vary from type to type - you remember how twenty year later Lambo is almost completely immune to Lightning?” Hibari nodded impatiently.

“I don’t have to worry about Lung cancer from the cigarettes I use, or about a wound getting infected, as my immune system tends to make use of the Storm Flames in my system, but I’ll be crippled by arthritis by my early thirties without a Sky because my body will start to attack itself. Another example would be the fact you’re already using your Cloud affinity to strengthen your attacks, Hibari. Those sorts of things. On the other hand, the way a _Sky_ changes is more consistent and more radical.” He allowed his hand to fall back into Tsuna’s hair. 

“Ninety-nine percent of Skies are born to known Sky-lines as far as we’ve been able to tell. They’re rare. And they only breed true under certain circumstances - it’s why until Timoteo confirmed that there was a Japanese candidate to lead the Vongola no-one was circling around Juudaime, trying to coax him into one of the other families - they thought he had his Mother’s affinity, not his father’s.” Gokudera watched Hibari’s hands carefully as purple sparks jumped between the fingers, and said a brief prayer that the demon Prefect would continue to listen to him, rather than making use of his Tonfas.

“If, and only, if a Sky has all six Flame types around him, bolstering him on a regular basis, he develops one trait that comes in two parts; the ability and drive to carry a child himself, to be his heir. But it needs all six, and comes on fast when it does.” His eyes flicked from Hibari to where Yamamoto still cradled Tsuna on the couch. “I’m surprised Reborn didn’t keep him home, if I’m honest.”

From his position curled into Yamamoto’s chest, in a muffled voice that oozed embarrassment, came “He said ‘This is no excuse not to go to school’, Gokudera-kun.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Juudaime?" Gokudera's voice was laced with concern, even as his hand continued to card through his Boss' hair gently. "How much of that did you understand?" Tsuna contiued to lean into the gentle hand petting him.

"Being a Sky is wierd, Reborn thinks this is funny, and I ache everytime you guys move out of reach." Gokudera's widened even further - if that was indeed possible - as he recalled the lessons he'd been given. (His father had _hoped_ that he might be a Stormy Sky after testing had suggested he had the potential to be multi-flamed, the lessons had been far more through than he ever wanted to think about in connection with himself, and he'd thought himself fortunate that he had absolutely no trace of Mist after that.) He wthdrew his hand from the soft mass of hair he'd been playing with to check Tsuna's temperature, earning Gokudera a pitiful whine from his Sky.

What ever he felt made Gokudera curse when he put it together with the aches Tsuna had been complaining of, and flip from school boy to Storm Guardian and future Right Hand. Even Takeshi picked up on the transition from one to the other, though the Rain was still prone to ignoring the reality of their overall situation. "How _secure_ is this room, Hibari-san?" 

The Cloud Guardian snarled, the purple flame flickering round his fingers. "More secure than you're suggesting, Herbivore."

"Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, _don't fight_. Not now." The weight of Tsuna's Sky Flame filled the room, pressing down on his guardians, and the two bickering ones both turned back to him. Takeshi on the other hand, leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Tsuna stiffened abruptly, and then melted into the touch in a way that none of them could miss.

"Are you telling me that the little animal is coming into _Season_ , Herbivore?" Hibari's voice was amused, and he emerged from behind his desk to stalk across the room. 

"Yes, damnit." Gokudera snarled, envying Hibari the quick acceptance of what was happening, and Takeshi the way Tsuna was melting into the baseball idiot's gentle kisses. He wanted - he wasn't sure what he wanted, but sharing his Juudaime in this state - unless he asked to be shared, of course - wasn't high on his list of desirable things.

“Stop fighting me,” there was a definite edge of need in Tsuna’s voice, “and do _something_.” The Sky Flames swirled even more thickly within the room, calling to the Flames of the guardians present, and infecting them with the same level of need.

“I believe you get to lead Herbivore, as you know the dance we’re about to engage in. At least in theory -” there was a biting edge in Hibari’s voice, “- you get to lead. I’d suggest the futon. And a little protection, unless you _think_ that the little animal is ready to be a mother?” Gokudera winced, but appreciated the way the other was stepping back - and promptly realised that Takeshi must have their Sky half drowned in rain flames, given his complete lack of response to he and Hibari’s conversation.

“Being a little heavy handed with that, aren’t you baka?” His hand had slid back into Juudaime’s hair even as asked the question, and he punctuated it with a kiss that he poured everything he’d been bottling up since the very first day when Tsunayoshi has saved him from his own dynamite.

“Maa, maa, it’s working, though isn’t it, Goku-kun,” for Takeshi, that tone of voice was one they all had already learnt to associate with the arousal of victory, and it was all he could do not to snatch Tsuna out of the other boy’s arms. Instead the Rain Guardian rose, still holding their Sky to his chest and crossed to the futon concealed in the corner. “You mentioned protection , Hibari-san?” He asked in the same drawling aroused tone. The Cloud Guardian snarled again, but produced a single condom from his Gakuran, and poured Cloud flames into it until there were half a dozen sat in his hand. Gokudera snatched one from Hibari, and the thought of the fact that it'd be _needed_ , brought the arousal induced by Tsunas's Flames to a sharp and vicious point, and he stalked - to the best of his sorely limited capability - across to where Takeshi had lain their Sky down.


	6. Chapter 6

Takeshi looked up from his position sprawled on the futon with a relaxed and visibly aroused Sky leaning against him, eyes hooded. His hands were busy at Tsuna's waist, easing him out of his school trousers.

Gokudera knelt between their sprawled legs, and a mischievous smile stretched across his lips. Almost before the others could react, tiny Storm flames licked their way, thread-by-thread through the fabric of both Yamamoto and Tsunas's clothing, leaving them both naked.

"You've been holding out on us," Takeshi's voice carried a degree of curiosity, but he made no move to sit up or move the almost boneless Sky, who was draped across Yamamoto's chest, though his eyes were more alert.

"And you haven't been, with the way you're using your Rain affinity?" Takeshi answered non-verbally by trailing a hand glittering with a faint blue hue down Tsuna's chest to cup the smaller boy's cock appreciatively. Gokudera flicked his eyes over his shoulder to check what the third guardian was doing, and found his eyes meeting those of an appreciative Cloud watching them from a perch on his desk. Recognising the moment of prevarication for what it was, he bent his head and licked a broad strip up the cock his fellow guardian was so usefully holding for him.

Better that he was the first to do this; he knew what the consequences would be. Juudaime tasted sweet, and he could feel the craving that'd be with him for the rest of his life unfurling in his gut. He could explain by his actions - they spoke louder than words, didn't they?

He took just the tip of Juudaime's cock into his mouth and sucked gently, his body already wanting more of the bitter-sweetness - this too was something he'd been warned about. He probably should mention that to the others, that they could choose not to take this step, but a mischevious part of his mind pushed that thought away, and instead concentrated on providing the final push that the Juudaime's body had been waiting for. 

Easing his way down, he curled his tongue around the warm length that he was sucking on, and made an appreciative hum as the body below him thrust slightly and he moved with it. He knew the biology of what was happening, but he sank into his own rising hormones willingly.

The fact that he was enjoying it far more than he thought he would was another matter entirely. It was, however, harder than he'd expected to give a blow job, until the baseball idiot stroked a rain-infused hand along his jawline, easing the strain he hadn't realised was accuumulating there. A hand, smaller and sky-infused, came to rest gently in his hair, applying the tinniest amount of pressure. He followed that pressure, sinking his nose all the way to the soft curls at Juudaime's groin and swallowing convulsively around the intrusion into his throat.

It would be easy to palm his own erection, to work himself to completion even as he demanded his Boss to orgasm for him, but instead even as he backed off from deep throating him, he allowed one hand to drift down, to press at the rosette there gently and in time with the movement of his head. The hand in his hair clenched reflexively and his fingers sank home even as his mouth filled to overflowing with cum to the point where a thin trickle escaped.

The heat around his fingers, augmented as it was by the Sky flames that were raging through Juudaime's system, was slick and welcoming, and all he could think about was the way it would feel around his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky infused hand fell away from his hair as he sat back, trying to decide what would be the best position for this, and Tsuna whined at the loss of contact as his fingers slipped free, too. The sudden, decidedly Cloud - and Mist, fucking Mist that explained so much about how no-one questioned Hibari's hold on Namimori - reinforced grip that yanked him away from the futon and the Sky he was intent on binding himself to dragged a snarl from Gokudera's throat that even made one of Hibari's eyebrows rise.

Two of Hibari's long slender fingers swiped the droplet of Tsuna's cum from where it hung at the corner of the Storm's mouth, and licked it delicately from them. "The baby was right." The grip tightened, as Hibari forced his head back. "He meant the sweetness literally." The kiss - if it could be called that - that followed was demanding, all teeth and tongue chasing what remained of their Sky's flavour.

When he was done, the prickly Cloud pushed him back towards their ridiculously relaxed Sky, who still was sprawled across his Rain guardian. He had to fight the desire to pull Tsuna away from him, bend him over the couch and plunge his aching cock into slick, welcoming heat. The idea of being surrounded by his Sky, of his very flesh providing somewhere to return home to, to ground him was beyond intoxicating.

There was however an advantage to the way his Sky was sprawled; it meant that he could see his reactions as he slid home, as he was the one who - he shivered at the thought.

He slipped back between Tsuna's legs and spread them wide, setting the slick head of his cock to the tight guardian muscle. He pressed in, a slow inexorable pressure that demanded that his Sky's body had to yield to him, to allow him this liberty. Tsuna arched into it, and the beginning of a cry formed on his lips but it was swallowed by a kiss from the Rain Guardian, who still cradled him.

Holding still, waiting for the indication from his Sky that he was ready for this, was almost painful. The urge to thrust, to take, to sate himself was overwhelming, slick heated skin surrounding his cock, the intoxication of the Flames running so close to both his and Tsuna's and even Yamamoto's skin. The danger that those flames, and the predator watching them, represented - that if he had read this situation wrong, -

The heat that ripped through him held the weight of Juudaime's will, judging him and curling around his own will until they were almost indistinguishable, and it _hurt_. It hurt so fucking much that he was almost afraid that he was going to be consumed by it, that he was as unworthy as he’d been told he was over and over again. And then it bloomed into pleasure so fierce and all encompassing that he thought for a moment that he was dead, and a sense of home so powerful that he _knew_ he’d never be alone again.

His body made a few erratic thrusts without his explicit permission, and then he was soaring in a more familiar fashion, slumping forward onto the body he was buried in.

Small hands pressed against his chest and he whined but went to lift his not inconsiderable weight off his Sky, only for one of the issues he’d forgotten about to make itself known as he realised he was both still erect and unable to withdraw from the slick heat that surrounded him. Sliding one arm between Tsuna, and his Yamamoto shaped pillow, he carefully rolled them both over and tilted his hips to allow the younger boy to sprawl across him. They lay in that position for a few long moments, until Tsuna raised his head.

Their Sky’s eyes were the burning orange normally associated with Hyper Dying Will Mode, but softer, and more focused than they had been when Takeshi had first carried him into Hibari’s office and without the flame on his forehead. 

Gokudera could feel his own eyes widen when the muscles surrounding him tighten _deliberately_ and then relax again rhythmically. A gentle hand cupped his jaw as it became clear to all three guardians in the room that Tsuna’s system was burning through the Rain Flames that had lent him an unnatural lassitude and was being guided by his Flame and his intuition. 

What followed was both frustrating and deeply erotic; thrusts were perforce foreshortened, but the change in position meant that he was able to trace desperate fingers across flawless skin and watch his Sky’s responses. It meant that he could wrap a hand around Tsuna’s cock and provide him with pleasure; could coax another orgasm from him. Could allow the resulting slick tight heat to bring him to completion again, so that he’d finally deflate and slide free. He’d have been content to lay there, bask in the sensation of being _Home_ and lick the sweetness from his fingers, but the others were still watching, and his Juudaime, driven by his intuition, was already moving, albeit with a degree of wobbliness.

He had a moment of internal speculation as to which of his other Guardians Tsuna’d go to next; would it be the baseball idiot, or the demon prefect?


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna rolled off Gokudera’s sated form, reaching greedily for his Rain guardian who received him willingly, rolling him beneath him. Takeshi drank from his mouth for long minutes , until he was squirming and whining demandingly, reaching with both Flames and body for more than that. For the strength and the steadiness of his swordsman, for his Rain to sheathe himself in his body, and to drown in his Flames the same way he’d danced with his Storm’s.

Yamamoto responded to his Sky’s demands with a lazily predatory smile that would make any sane man realise exactly why Reborn had described him as a natural born hitman, and a roll of his hips that made Tsuna’s eyes roll back in his head and clutch at his shoulders with a grip tight enough to draw blood. That only earned Tsuna another, infinitesimally slow, roll of the hips as Takeshi returned to claiming his Sky’s mouth, seemingly intent on consuming him one kiss at a time.

Dragging himself away from his Sky’s intoxicating mouth, he lifted the younger boy’s legs, folding him almost in half beneath him as he placed Tsuna’s ankles on his shoulder and thrust home with a single powerful movement that made his Sky wail and surrender to him, to the relentless, driving rhythm that reminded Tsuna of nothing so much as the rain that came with a typhoon.

Each thrust came with a rolling wave of Rain Flames, that his Sky took, and took, and took, allowing them to drag him into lazy lassitude and pleasure that ebbed and flowed , steadily rising in strength until they balanced on the edge of a precipice. Takeshi leaned down then, sealed his mouth to his Sky’s and palmed the cock that was trapped between them, tumbling them both from the ledge as the additional simulation pushed Tsuna over the edge and the rippling muscles dragged Takeshi with him. The pleasure blossomed, sweet and all consuming and laced with the full weight of both of their Flames.

Given how relaxed that lazy, Tranquility-laced orgasm left Tsuna, Takeshi’s continued undulating thrusts, thrusts that dragged at his rim, and made him feel unspeakably - and deliciously - stretched. It didn’t hurt though, so he took it, took what his Rain was demanding of him and basked in the easy affection that was washing over him, that resonated with his Will and swept away the nebulous anxieties that waited for him on the other side of whatever this was.

Takeshi allowed the other’s legs slide down from where they’d been rested on his shoulders, allowing him to unfold somewhat. The change in position made Tsuna clench down involuntarily, tight around the solid cock he was acting as sheathe to, and a soft curse slipped from Takeshi’s lips as he reached his release again.

Panting, Flame intoxicated, he withdrew from the slick heat regretfully, but the room was still heavy with Sky Flames, and becoming increasingly heavy with Hibari's Flames as the Prefect's arousal and frustration grew almost manifest, and he respected the Skylark's fighting skills too much to deliberately thwart him.


	9. Chapter 9

Yamamoto uncovered his Sky with careful, deliberate movements, that rolled him towards the Storm who still lay, sprawled and sated on one edge of the futon, leaving Tsuna exposed to Hibari’s eyes. Their Sky glowed with his flame, loose-limbed, and needy, and the Cloud, their normally aloof stand-offish Cloud watched him with half-hooded and hungry eyes, appreciating the still pristine canvas the younger boy’s skin offered, the kiss swollen lips and the fluttering muscle as yet unable to return to it’s former state. 

At some point whilst the other two Guardians had been wrapped around the petite brunette that they had accepted as their Sky, he’d shed most of his clothes. It made for an unlikely image; none of the other three in the room had ever seen the older boy wearing anything less than his school uniform, even in the height of summer. He was lean and wiry, with the subtler muscles of a consummate martial artist - in contrast to Takeshi’s bulkier ones from baseball.

His eyes still carried the faint purple hue they’d first taken on when Tsuna had collapsed outside of the school, and it lent him an unearthly appearance. He stalked across from where he’d been perched, observing the actions of the two herbivores who crowded around his little animal he was now associated with thanks to the Ring battles, and reached a hand down to him.

Tsuna’s eyes still glowed with his Flames, but despite how languid he was feeling, his grip of the proffered hand was firm, and he found himself pulled to his feet, and plastered to the hard toned front of the prefect. They stood there, unmoving for all of two or three breaths, before the Sky tilted his head, baring the smooth curve of his neck in submission.

The bite when it came was a pain, sharp, and brilliant and _right_ and he whined when he was released, only to damn near melt when the single, perfect bite mark was laved, soothingly, by Hibari’s tongue.

“You, I will keep, little animal.” Was murmured in a pleased purr. Hibari tugged him away from the edge of the futon, towards the sturdy European style desk that he rarely used, preferring to kneel at the low table in the centre of the room, as he had determined earlier that it would be at the perfect height for what he wanted.

He was right. When bent forward, the Sky had to balance on his the balls of his feet and was able to grip the far edge of it. It allowed Hibari to cover him, to fit himself to the smaller boy, and to drive home in a single, forceful stroke that would have done significant damage if it’s recipient wasn’t as relaxed and slick as he was. Instead it made him rock forward onto his tiptoes and wail as the prefect’s full length, once seated, seemed to swell to fit the available space, stretching him all over again. 

Hibari set a punishing rhythm to his thrusts, and his hands would leave vicious bruises on slim hips - but each thrust was also consistently grazing his Sky’s prostate, and the cloth he’d spread on the desk chafed at the boy’s nipples, adding to the stimulation. When Tsuna shifted beneath him, exposing the other, unmarred shoulder, he took the unspoken opening and bit the Sky. The additional sharp pain ripped a devastating orgasm from Tsuna, pleasure amplified by the Cloud Flames rolling off of Hibari, and spasming muscles and demanding Sky Flames dragged his strongest guardian over the edge with him.

The Cloud refused to allow his knees to shake, to succumb to the lassitude sweeping his body and slump down onto the smaller boy, preferring instead to pick him up long enough to cross awkwardly to one of the sofas, lay them both down and materialise a blanket from somewhere, before falling asleep curled round his worn out Sky.

* * *

Omake:

On the other side of the room, Yamamoto had an annoyed Gokudera pinned beneath him, Rain and Storm Flames roiling between them, as each sought the upper hand over the other. Whilst their Flame strength might have been on a par with each other, though, Takeshi had the upper hand in terms of physical strength and he used it ruthlessly against the silver haired Italian. His hips rolled in a smooth motion, stimulating both of them even as Gokudera hissed and spat in a manner reminiscent of a cat. He was no rush to seek completion, just enjoying the endorphins swirling through his system, mirroring the Sky flames resonating with Tsuna’s pleasure that filled the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Reborn is the one who picks the lock. A surprisingly complex lock for a school office, but then he’d done some investigating into Hibari Kyouya and found one of his fellow Arcobaleno a mere step up his family tree. Not that he’d been surprised; the Prefect bore a strong resemblance to the Storm, Fon - but he’d expected the relationship to be a little more distant, given the quietness of Namimori. He suspected that the next time he met his colleague he was going to have to apologise for dragging his nephew into their world. It was going to be a painful apology, too, given that his honour demanded that it would be a spar without weaponry.

They are all deceptively strong, the Arcobaleno. Some trickery of Checker-Face's that allows them to retain everything but their adulthood. Viper - Mammon, as they preferred now - had even tried to use their illusions to maintain a semblance of their original form, but the pacifiers ate away at such aggressively. It was would make peeling his student away from Fon’s aggressive, hyper-possessive nephew - fortunately currently sleeping the sleep of the _very_ well satiated - possible. 

But first he was merciful; he dumped out his bag, and left stacks of clothing by each of the three guardians, all with notes in his very distinctive, very Italian handwriting. No need to make the boys panic upon waking, not when he wouldn’t be there to watch. They’d wake once the Sky was out of the room, and his flames had dissipated; they’d even wake mostly in their right minds. The boys, while good and getting rapidly better under his tutelage, were not good enough, not ready for the way their Sky’s Flames would surge and demand things of them. Wouldn’t be able to prevent themselves from rutting on his student whenever his Flames demanded it of him. Not yet anyway. Give them another heat, or two or three, or -

He cursed softly in Italian and prodded at his Dame Student’s abdomen. Tsuna had the devil’s own luck. He found it with his second pulse of Sun Flames, and sighed. There was a small, tight knot of Cloudy Sky flames, cradled right where the Sacral Chakra was commonly described as being. It would be good for the Decimo to have an heir already; a potential Unidicesimo, but Sky pregnancies had their own risks, and that was in an adult with their full growth. There was a reason why Dino had been home tutored, and it wasn’t just that he needed _encouragement_ to take up his position as the Cavallone. 

They’d need to get him somewhere secure, somewhere where there were others who could - and would - stand guard until the boys could learn to resist when his Flames called to his Elements. Otherwise it was going to be a very short, very dangerous pregnancy - 

\- his eyes widened as a disturbing and amusing thought crossed his mind. Xanxus had also had six guardians in the Ring battles. Six guardians that he had spent at least some time around given the reports that the Varia had taken over a single, oversized hotel suite on arrival in Namimori. There was no documentation on how long the exposure had to be before a Sky came into Heat, but the other triggers were well known in certain circles, and Xanxus had met them all.

But that was something to be followed up on later. It would - almost - be worth the cost of asking Viper. For now though, he needed to get Tsuna and his Guardians somewhere safer than Sawada Nana’s pretty little house. Somewhere with Flame-aware doctors and where he could control access to them. Lal Mirch had told him about Iemitsu’s, uh, problem with this part of being a Sky, (as well as the fact that the one child Iemitsu had borne himself was not a Sky, which suggested things he wasn’t ready to examine) and Timoteo had contracted him to keep the boy alive and at least some what sane, and he was fairly sure the CEDEF chief wouldn't help with that goal.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna wakes, body sated and limp. The room is unfamiliar, but he can feel the reassuring presence of his tutor near by. That makes it safe enough. He's tired and thirsty and hungry for food, and he feels like he did the day after entering Hyper Dying Will Mode for the first time.

There's also another low level hunger for something other than food that he has no desire to examine too closely, yet. 

He attempts to move, intent on finding food, only for a spike of pain to shoot up his spine and a flash of memory to accompany it. He can't do anything other than be absorbed by the memory of Gokudera above him, pushing into his body. Forcing him to accept an intrusion that he'd never expected to enjoy, but that made his Flames sing.

The hunger rises again, provoked by the memory, and his Flames rise with them, wanting, needing, craving his Elements, but the only Flame he can sense within a reasonable distance is a Sun that both is and isn't his. Familiar, safe, but not what - who - he needs. The absence made his Flames stretch in discontent, reaching for his Elements, demanding their presence.

His Mist is the one that answers, in a swirl of indigo Flames and his signature kufufufu laugh. He sighs in relief as his Flames calm and plasters himself to the form of his Mist, well aware that it's only a projected illusion, but it helps.


	12. Chapter 12

Mukuro wraps himself round his Sky, and wishes - not for the first time - that his body wasn’t in the hands of the Vindice once more. His puppet-to-be feels so very good against his Flames. Tempting, like he should bend him over and take him; even if he does also want to dig that Cloudy-Sky knot out of him and replace it with one that tastes of his own Flames.

And who is he to argue with what his Sky’s Flames try and demand from him. The fact that he’s inhabiting a Mist Flame clone just means that this body is malleable; can merely wave his clothes away, and his puppet-to-be is so conveniently naked under his blanket and so open and welcoming when he slides under there with him. He can just push straight into, past the guardian muscle that barely resists thanks to how needy his Sky is, and into slick heat.

(The Vendice who is guarding the water prisons' eyes widen in alarm when the one containing Mukuro glows Sky Orange; it is a rare - and powerful - Sky who can reach in and drag even a Mist’s consciousness from their containment, yet this one has managed it.)

He reshapes this clone from a perfect copy of his own body to something a little more  _diverting_. No need to restrict himself to a natural cock and hands, when his lotus blossoms were so useful, and the his puppet-to-be so very demanding of his attention. Replaces his cock with a tangle of them that press and massage at the slick walls around them until his Sky whines, and use another slender one to fuck into his Sky’s penis, attacking his prostate from both directions. More push into that open mouth to silence his noises so that they’re not disturbed.

He feels a tug on his Flames when Tsuna cums around him, muscles spasming tight, like they’re being siphoned away; he fights it briefly, but the Sky Flames which are thick in the room press into his will, make it seem normal and he doesn’t have the strength to fight them for very long. His clone slides back into something more human in shape, and he collapses over his puppet for a moment, rung dry, before he’s sucked forcefully back into the Vindice’s hands.


	13. Chapter 13

For various reasons this is now being rewritten here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11254614>

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [Somewhere to leave Reborn! ideas](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Remix/Rewrite] For Everything, Its Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254614) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
